Passion of the Ancients
by Jangers
Summary: Geb was hungry for some Nut, but something has happened to her. As he drowns in sadness, Bes tries to find a way to comfort him. He decides to substitute himself for Nut. Will Geb accept his lustful offer? (Bes x Geb, Bes x Geb x Nut)


Another rotmg fanfic by Vasya. Yay. This time, i went a bit more rough.

 **THIS IS PORN. THIS IS PORN. THIS IS PORN.**

You have been warned. 

* * *

The tomb was suffering its final death. A plethora of monster groans filled the entire place, caused by the genocide by our heroes. There was the only warrior left in tomb. Panting, dripping with blood, he had a duel with Nut. They were both fading, as fatal injuries deprived them of their living. An average person would just teleport to nexus and try again next time. But the warrior deemed it as an act of cowardice. He pointed the sword at Nut and threw it, right when Nut shot a tremendous arrow from her azure bow, capable of blowing up the victim in pieces. The warrior struggled to stand, due to quicksand being spread out around their fighting spot – a slip can result in utter failure. At last, the fight was close to an end. The hero's sword struck Nut's heart, while the arrow blasted warrior's head, leaving both lifeless.

Geb, in his prime and uninjured, ran to Nut's corpse. His tears started welling up in his eyes, which were about to burst into a waterfall. Nut has spent her last energy to comfort Geb: "Soon… You will… Get… It… Gaahh…"

Geb trailed his finger over her mouth, tears dropping on her chest.

"Nut… Shh… Please… just rest". Geb just witnessed his dream shatter in pieces. Nut has crumbled into ashes, then completely disappeared, leaving green particles floating above her. Experience points.

"I wanted you to be mine" – sobbed Geb, "I wanted… To fuck you really bad"

His black dilated eyes were pulsating, blurring out the frame of dead goddess in front of him. But Geb had to take matters in his own hands. He started undressing her, to at least see her body parts before drowning in depression. As he ripped the robe, Nut's vagina pops up. Geb put his finger on it, but the moment he touched it, her nut emitted a faint fart sound. Geb smiled a bit. For him, it was like her vagina really wanted some fuck.

Suddenly, Geb heard stomps, as if Godzilla was approaching. Then, he felt a hand pat on his shoulder. It was amber, massive, radiating with power. Geb turned around, photographing a titanic, bulky monster.

"Bes…"

"Shh, it's okay" – murmured Bes, then looked down at Nut's death spot. But Geb, on the other hand, started staring at Bes's body. He was slightly higher than Geb and pretty fat. His skin looked like as if he's made of sandstone. Bes was dripping with quicksand. Albeit his weight was huge, his body parts were bulky and muscular. Ohh, since when did he train himself? Bes wore yellow roman clothes, matching his skin, and a pharaoh mask on his head. The rest of his parts were naked. But most attention has brought Bes's thick, pointy nipple poking out of his man tit. Geb couldn't stop staring at it for some reason. He suddenly felt his penis rise up from such staring contest with a nipple. As Geb noticed that, he turned away and blushed.

"Why Bes is so hot?" – he thought. However, Bes turned around and saw a small bulge in his lower part of shendyt. Bes knew what was going on, but he still was shocked. Hoping for a positive response, he decided to risk his relationship and seduce Geb, with his poor seducing abilities..

"Geb, it's okay, everything is going to be fine. L-Let's build a special sandcastle together" – nervously giggled Bes. He squinted his eyes, thinking that everything will go badly. However, Geb took the bait. He knows that he wants that jumbo sandstone cock shoved in his mouth, but refuses to admit it, because of Bes's male gender. Thinking that Bes noticed his erection, he tried to defend himself. _Lie_ to himself.

"Uh.. N-no! It's just… That my shendyt… Nghhh"

Bes bent down in a quick manner and sealed Geb's precious wet lips with a passionate kiss. Geb was shocked, but he enjoyed it, so he couldn't back away. Bes's huge jagged mouth was warm, heating up Geb's cold lips. When Bes captured him, he felt helpless, feeling those massive hands wrap around his neck; feeling his body, as if he was sleeping on comfortable, silky, warm bed. Bes backed away, patted Geb's head and murmured:

"There's nobody else in tomb here. No one will know this. I just want to be accepted. Please…"

Bes's eyes shrinked slightly, a little bit of tears collecting in his eyes. But, a sudden hug came from Geb.

"I'm here for you both. Don't you ever think that you're an outcast". Bes smiled. His heart never felt so warm before. In a second, they both went in again, for another kiss. This time, it was full of lust. They began tonguing eachother, to exchange some feelings. Bes's tongue was thick and full of saliva, while Geb's one was thin, long, and serpent-like. Geb's tongue wrapped around Bes's, mopping it completely, without missing any spot. A taste of the sand monstrosity satisfies Geb to the full extent. His tongue was completely coated with Bes's spittle. Drawing those tongues back, the duo collect eachothers parts of inner self.

Geb, with a big puddle of Bes's drool in his mouth, mumbled:

"We should activate our sarcophagi". Bes seemed confused, but the explanation was about to come by. Geb charged at Bes, hugged him, and grabbed his tits. He pinched Bes's nipples till they blushed red, and nibbled them, from left to right. He then started massaging those tits with thumbs, making Bes elicit series of groans. The pleasurable waves travelled in Bes's body, making him twitch, sending him bucking. He desired for more. Geb stared at him, awaiting for his reaction, as his cock underneath his shendyt was rubbing against Bes's stomach, releasing a bit of pre-cum. But the hungry look in Bes's eyes caught Geb's attention. He patted Bes's head and commanded him:

"Not yet!"

Geb was thinking of sexy ways of provoking Bes. At last, he came up with a thought.

Geb's slender, but strong hands dove into Bes's fat stomach and started furiously rubbing it. Each finger strike pounded that jell-o in his gut, making it flow all over his body. As Bes was being dominated, he groaned more loudly, feeling Geb's "damage per secord" against his gut. The slapping sounds stimulated both of them. Geb felt Bes's dick slide against his leg, making him gasp aloud. It was finally the time to invade his pharaoh.

Geb grinned like a maniac, not capable of waiting anymore. With a smirk on his face, he rubbed his hands, hinting on the upcoming events. As Bes stood still with patience, still being activated by his nasty actions, Geb leaped behind him. "Let's loot this dungeon, shall we?". Geb strippled his shendyt, revealing his thin, muscly body, with nipples bouncing from excitement, and his emerald, lengthy, erect dick. It moved freely, like a tentacle – It's capable of bending with ease. Although it looks thin for Bes, he should not underestimate its powers. Legends say Geb's thrust is like a snake biting you.

Geb wrapped his arms around the God's neck. Feeling those thin, yet tenacious hands, Bes's mouth was wide open due to that pleasure, with saliva spilling out of it. He blushed, feeling his cock discharge with pre-cum. Bes sweated, stunned by such imaginations. He struggled getting prepared for brutal snake biting. Geb grinned, images flashing in his mind, where they both dominate eachother... soon… Suddenly, as if the snake woke up, Geb's shaft darted into Bes's anus, precisely into the hole. Bes groaned, feeling painful pleasure inside him, as Geb's dick finally "awakened him". Those viper's attacks looked like a pipe being pumped up by a hydrant. Once again, it waved into Bes's asshole – this time, a bit more deeper, to explore for some treasure sarcophagi. Another groan elicited from that fatass, making him hiss and spill some saliva on his shaky, bulky legs.

Geb's grasp was tightening – he was afraid that his beloved one will escape. Geb moved his hands onto Bes's manly boobs, still standing behind the tank, and began gripping them tightly. Those tits spilled in his hands, feeling the pointy nipples roll. Geb summoned dark, tiny scarabs on the ground. They were jumping with excitement, ready for anything their master will order. With his mind, Geb commanded them to invade Bes's dick. With their miniscule legs, they scuttled on Bes on their way to his pyramid, tickling him in process. They finally found the pinnacle. Scarabs started dancing on Bes's dick, jumping on it, making him laugh and enjoy both sensations at the same time. Tickle after tickle, Bes's dick jumped behind his towel crazily, like it wants to escape.

"Don't drop your guard" - whispered Geb in a low voice.

Another thrust came by, empowering Geb's stalk furthermore. It was so damn veiny, that it looked like a snake flowing with its baby snakes glued together, hunting in a mouse hole. Bes fell down on his front due to such overwhelming pleasure and bondage together with Geb, allowing a better access of his cavity. Pain has completely disappeared, as it transformed into lust, making Bes claw the floor with each insertion. His eyes rolled back in his head, and his excess amount of saliva seeped onto the floor, forming a big puddle. But our "damaging character" doesn't stop. Geb's multi-snake started biting his walls, slapping them, making Bes groan extremely loud. Whamming against those meaty insides, Geb finally managed to find his weak spot. His rod charged at the spot, making Bes spasm with staggering pleasure. At last, Geb felt his scepter pump up, ready to extinguish his fire of lust. Geb shouted, as his dick jumped out of Bes's asshole, spraying sperm all over the place uncontrollably. Geb fell on the sandy floor, gasping for breath. Bes struggled to stand up, but he eventually did. He grabbed Geb's shoulders, bent his head over Geb's and moaned:

" _The others use tricks, but I shall stun you with my brute strength._ _"_

Geb gasped, sensing dominance in Bes's speech, activated by his deep, grumpy voice. Bes grinned devilishly. He put his hand on his obstacle, which was on his crotch - his towel, which was sticked to his pyramid, covered in precum – it needs to be removed, to reveal his manhood. Bes fiercely took it off and threw it away, far. At last, Bes made Geb smile deeply. In front of the duo was a solid thick, veiny sand cock, which looked as big as a human arm for Geb. He was "stunned" and "paralyzed", seeing such massive monstrosity, which was about to armor break his ass in pieces. Geb clutched his teeth, widened his eyes, which were red partially. This dong… It is two times thicker than Geb's. He put both of his hands on the pulsating member, then stared in the Bes's eyes.

"This… For me?" – turned away Geb and blushed, with a cute smile on his face. Bes was controlling his aggressive desire to jam that sandworm deep into him, and mumbled his last words, before beast takes over him.

"Yes, Gebbie… It wants your flesh, look how happy it is. It's just for you." – seduced Bes. His massive bulky hands trembled with impatience. One of his hands rubbed his cock for temporary relief.

"G-Gebbie?" – Geb blushed. However, he knew that Bes just wants to finally release his rage phase. Geb immediately flopped on his stomach and spread his buttcheeks for Bes. His desire for that dick to explore his tomb was so uncontrollable, that he didn't even think about whether it's safe to be fucked by that titan or not. Bes smiled like a psycho and rocketed his enormous, throbbing, erect dick into that ass.

"Gaaah!" – screamed Geb in pain, as he felt the sandworm enter his domain. Geb already feels the "armor broken" and "stunned" status effect at the same time. Bes's thrusts were slow, but thorough, enough to make Geb's body hum with energy. His dick was coated with his excess saliva dribbling from his mouth because of his rabid mood, making it easy to slide it into Geb's asshole. Bes's schlong pumped way too quickly, due to Geb's previous dominance. Veins started pulsating on his swollen dick and it was turning red.

" _The end of your path is here!_ _" –_ screamed Bes at the top of his lungs. Geb felt pain and pleasure at the same time: his eyes widened to the maximum, his mouth looked as if he's in shock. Each thrust sent waves of pleasure which coursed in Geb's insides. His pain eased, lust being replaced with – a drunk look on his face was telling it. With further infiltration, Bes felt like he was firing a stun minigun. Ohh, more like MEGAgun. Surprisingly, his pace was quick, for a fatty like him.

The orgasm was coming. He felt his hardness heat up and turn red. It was filling with the substance, ready for cannon blast. Bes shouted loudly as he could and pushed Geb, so that his dick escapes Geb's tomb. Targeting the shotgun, he aimed it at Geb's cute looking face. He bites his bottom lip with eyes closed, preparing for that rage phase's true potential.

"Ngaaah!" – pleasurably screamed Bes, as his pyramid's tip blew up with cum rocketing into Geb, most load striking his chest. He rubbed the juices on his torso and moaned in comfort, feeling the heat warm up his body, like he was coated with wax. Bes fell down near Geb of exhaustion, sighing with relief. The duo felt powerless. Staring at each other's eyes, they kissed passionately, once again. Their eyes were closed, feeling such faint, but lustful suckery.

Suddenly, they both felt a cold hand pat on their backs. As Bes and Geb turned around, they saw a miracle: Nut finally respawned. She smiled at both of them.

"So that's what you're both doing when I'm away, you nasty little boys"

"U-uh… It's… Not what you think…A-ah..." – Geb whimpered.

Nut traced her finger over his mouth and kissed both of their foreheads. "I told you that you'll get it soon, Geb".

After a few seconds of silence, Nut groaned.

"I don't care. I just want you both to fuck me" – provoked Nut. After looking at both of their dicks for the first time, she knew that she had to take the opportunity, before she gets killed by heroes once again. Amazed by the size of theirs, Nut's G-string was completely soaked by her arousal. Her clit was starving, ready to take in even a titanic schlong deep inside. She pulled off the strings, to finally release her bronzed throbbing vagina from prison. It was crimson, mixed with some azure spots, hinting at its mysterious powers. As it was glowing, bumping, she wanted to rub it for relief, but refused, for two cocks which are waiting for her.

Nut withdrawed her armor, in an agonizingly slow manner, to taunt them. Finally, her watermelons escaped her clothing. Her D-cups bounced, hypnotizing two naughty boys. Those round, soft nipples were an icing on the cake, which caused Bes's and Geb's tips hunger for nibbling on them. Her vagina started throbbing in a mere moment, sensing domination in such veiny worm combo. Her elegant, thin body shined with sweat, ready for diving into these boys. Witnessing her thick, delicious hips, Bes and Geb felt safe to give in all.

The duo activated their artifacts with all they had, to impress the goddess. Unable to stand up, they were only lying, channeling all their power into rods. She jumped on them, with massive tits bobbling up and down, landed on between them and grabbed their scepters. The could touch made Bes and Geb shiver, making their erect dicks glow with instability. Their members pulsated with bright red color, almost as if they were about to blow up. Although they both ran out of power, they still want to spend more free time, before another butchery occurs. Oh, poor Nut, she wants her core to be busted so badly!

Geb manipulated his dick to wrap around Bes's. "Mmm, a sandworm with its minions want to hunt for some precious nut, don't they?" - teased Nut with a wink on her face. She sat on this combination and cried in pleasure, as the enormous fused artifact infiltrated her tomb. Luckily, she was squatting in front of the boys – to empower them with her colossal, playful melons. Suddenly, Bes and Geb felt their powers come back slowly. Her vaginal healing properties have made up for it. Juices started dribbling on their tips, soaking into their erected members. Excess amount of nutty substance coated their dicks entirely, making them wetter and wetter with each intercourse. Adrenaline pumped up in Geb and Bes, feeling the surge of power breaking out of them. Goddess's "nut" started making squelching noises, as two dripping wet dicks slide into the sweet vaginal spot swiftly, with ease.

Nut bit her bottom lip, feeling her slit discharge more healy-healy cum. The intercourse was quickening, as the trio connected their powers, showing true strength of God teamwork. With each thrust, her vagina erupted, overflowing with a load of her juice. Geb assisted, by spawning scarabs on his and Bes's dick. They sticked on them and, once again, began tickling them, making Geb and Bes feel like their sausages are going to burst in a meter-explosion of cum. Their dicks relentlessly pulsated, like a heart beating in panic, making Nut scream and roll her eyes in the back.

Nut moaned, as her throbbing vulva was being satisfied. Her vagina was consuming them, chewing on those tips, sending pleasurable shivers to Bes and Geb. A plethora of orgasms filled the entire tomb. Sweat and hot fluids mingled in the air, as three Gods unleashed their power. The trio was sweating intensively. Nut's vagina kept making sloshing sounds, which were as loud as running on water. The trio finally began their rage phase. Glowing completely red, they started fucking frenzily, like rabid horny animals. Geb's and Bes's tips were purple and swollen like a blimp, while Nut's vagina bled and cummed at the same time. Their genitalias were growing in size, quivering like no tomorrow. Trio's mouths were also foamy - there's no way back, nobody will retreat from cum atom bomb. Bes's enormous sandworm and Geb's menacing viper obliterated her insides, with lust and ecstasy. If it weren't for her healing powers, she would be destroyed in a few seconds.

Bes and Geb grabbed Nut by the shoulders and monstrously started rocking against her, shoving their members so deep inside, that her healing powers couldn't catch up. The trio wildly rubbed against eachother, grazing their skin in process. Bes and Geb were madly smashing the floor with their heels, feeling their dicks having epilepsy while inside Nut. The Goddess bit her bottom lip till it bled, pleasure overtaking her body and sanity. Nut clutched her teeth, feeling the orgasm coming from two gods, and herself. She screamed on top of her lungs from excruciating pain, but an eruption was about to occur. She heard bubbling sounds occur from both of their dicks, as they inflated nicely - the load must be pretty big. Finally, as cum was flowing to the tip, she felt the breakout coming to an end. In a stressful second, Nut was launched up a few meters in the air, as Bes and Geb cummed at the same time. The load was as big as a galoon of milk - ought to make our Goddess satisfied to full extent. Nut landed on Bes's stomach with a loud plop, cushioning the impact. At last, they were all exhausted. Nut felt the biggest nut in her life. It was so intense, that her insides spasmed. Geb was resting near Bes, while Nut peacefully snored on top of Bes. A mixture of Geb's, Bes's, and Nut's juices formed into a cum swamp. It was bright aqua. So beautiful, so tasty. Glorious. We must collect this delicious nectar and store it in our bottles, for memory.

"W-What... should we... call it?" – Geb whispered to Nut in his dying voice.

Nut replied in her sleep:

 _"Potion of Life..."_


End file.
